The Founding Of Two Nations
by Cloud Green
Summary: Before joining Arthur Kirkland, Australia and New Zealand happily lived alone together. Then, their blissful lives are completely altered by his arrival. One idea on how these isolated nations joined the rest of the world.


Disclaimer! As much as I love Hetalia, I have to admit it is not mine. I have tried and tried to go back in time and invent it but to no avail. However, the characters of Australia and New Zealand in this fic belong to my friend and I. She invented Australia and I came up with New Zealand. Does that make us an important part of the Hetalia machine? No, not really. But I hope you like our guys and the possible founding of the amazing countries.

Now, on with the story!

They had been watching him for several days. The grown up nation who was exploring their territories-who was he?

The younger of the two boys was told by the eldest to stay hidden in the tree. The man had wandered dangerously close to their home that day and the blonde wanted to find out exactly who he was. The dark haired boy complied wordlessly, hugging the trunk and trying to blink away terrified tears. His wide, watery eyes seemed to beg him to stay.

'I'll be right back.'

The blonde boy slid down to the ground, spear in hand. In all honesty he knew he couldn't use it effectively. Animals and fruits, sure, but the adult who was poking around their forest? He seemed strong and far more capable. However, if all else failed a flying spear could distract the man if the blonde boy needed an escape.

Hopefully this would be a worst-case scenario.

Despite his promise to his brother, the boy followed the intruder for well over an hour. The forest was lit by the sun overhead. The lazy scarlet merged with the emerald shadows of the leaves. He stayed hidden behind bushes, canopies and occasionally animals. He was so sure he was going undetected.

'How long are you going to stalk me, boy?'

If he could have moved, the boy would have shivered. Yet his body froze, his blood ran cold and all he could do was wait until his bodily functions returned to him. When they did he had just enough time to dart behind a large boab tree before the man stepped into view.

Watching him from behind his wooden guard, the boy mustered a glare yet couldn't find any words to say.

'Who are you?'

'What are you doing here?'

'Leave! This place doesn't belong to you!'

Sure, there were actually many things he could have said, but nothing came out of his mouth. Fortunately he didn't have to say anything, as the intruder seemed to want to talk.

'Good heavens, you're quite the striking lad, aren't you?' The man smiled at him, tipping his strange looking hat in his direction. In fact everything the man was wearing was strange. His hair was brushed to one side neatly, and his clothing covered him from his neck down. A dark, button-up shirt and dark green dinner jacket with matching trousers. His feet were clad in a shiny black pair of laced shoes and the boy was happy to see they were stained from walking in the forest.

After looking him up and down properly, the boy finally wondered how he looked in comparison. Around his wrist was a hand-made bracelet his younger brother gave him, decorated with a range of glistening stones. They were a little dull at that moment as he too had been venturing through the muddy forest. From his waist to his knees, he wore a pair of brown cut offs. Otherwise, he was naked. This was normal for him, of course, and his brother was no different. His skin was a much darker shade than the man before him, who was quite white whilst the blonde boy sported a deep tan. If his clothes didn't give away the fact this man was a stranger, his skin definitely did.

'Do you want to tell me your name?' the man continued. He spoke funny. When he received no answer, he said, 'My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. I live very far away from here, in a place called England.'

The boy twitched. Was this guy talking to him like a child?

'My home…is quite different from here.' The man chuckled, and then turned serious, 'I say, do you understand me? Can you speak?'

The boy was getting more than a little irritated by now. When the man began to over-enunciate 'Do-you-speak?', 'What-is-your-name?' the boy interrupted.

'Alex,' he said, in his most deepest tone, 'My name…is Alex.'

The man stared at him for several moments before a smile broke out on his face. 'Alexander! What a splendid name!' He took a step towards him, and the boy immediately backed away. The stranger – Arthur – raised his hands up in front of him. 'My dear boy, please don't get me wrong! I'm not here to harm you.'

The boy didn't look convinced.

'I'm here to help, you see.' The man's smile softened. 'I can tell from your…attire that you are without parents.'

The boy glared at him. Couldn't this man tell that was…insulting?

'Don't need parents. Never had them.' He replied coldly. He fingered the spear in his hands.

The man barely took note of the weapon and waved his hand. 'Come, now. We all need guidance. Otherwise many wouldn't survive.' He tried to extend his hand once more, and once again the boy backed off. This time it wasn't in fear – he just didn't like this idiot being so close to him. 'I'd like to care for you. We can teach each other. Explore each other's cultures and benefit from it.'

The boy hesitated. If he were alone in this he would have spat at the man and chased him out of his territory by jabbing his spear. But he wasn't alone. His thoughts returned to the boy a few miles away, no doubt still clinging to the tree trunk. By initiating a fight he wasn't putting himself in danger, but both he and his brother. This man – despite being a moron – seemed quite strong. There was no way he or his brother could fend him off if he decided to…

'I'm not alone.' He said finally. The man looked surprised at this and waited for him to explain. 'I…I have a brother. We stay together.'

The idiot looked around as if some previously invisible being would step forward. Realizing Alex wasn't meaning his brother was present with them, he turned back to him. 'Well, of course. I'd expect nothing less of brothers.' He offered his hand one last time and the boy didn't move away. Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Arthur leaned down to his level. Eye to eye, he smiled again. 'I'm more than willing to take both of you in. I'd like to treat you like sons. Would you like that?'

The boy stared at him, hard, for several moments. He then turned on his heel and walked back the way they had come. The man, not expecting the sudden movement, fell flat on his face. Bewildered and covered in mud, he called 'Where are you going?'

'My brother has a say in this too, y'know.'

The man tried to keep up with the boy as they made their way through the trees. Without all the sneaking about, the journey only took them just over twenty minutes. Along the way, the man had made several attempts to engage the boy in conversation. The boy denied such requests. At arriving at the familiar tree, the blonde boy stopped.

'Wait here.'

He left the man at the foot of the tree as he shuffled up the branches.

'I say, this is all very queer…'

The dark haired boy hadn't moved an inch since the blonde left him an hour and a half ago. It was clear from his tired yet alarmed eyes that he had been fighting to stay awake. A kiwi bird had nested in his raven locks and had seen the elder boy return before the younger one had.

At seeing his brother, the small boy untangled his limbs from the trunk and dived onto the blonde, clinging to him.

'Y-you said you'd be right back, y-you said-!'

'Shh, I know, I know. I'm sorry.'

'Th-that man-? Who is he? What does he want?'

The blonde boy opened his mouth to respond, however-

'I say, boy, will you be long? I'm looking like a right fool down here!'

The dark haired boy's eyes widened as he looked down to the ground.

'He found us! Alex, he found us! What do we do?'

Alex hushed him again, 'He's not going to hurt us. He's actually…he'd like to look after us.' He avoided looking at his brother's intense, deep brown eyes. 'He'd like to…be our father.'

The other boy stared at him, hands still clinging on, much like one of Alex's koalas. 'But…aren't we fine alone? I thought we were alright. You said all we need is each other.' The boy didn't understand. Why should he? After being isolated for so long, the brothers demonized anything which came near them. For as long as they could remember they relied only on one another.

Food. Shelter. Happiness. It came so easily for them. Together they had never encountered a problem too big to tackle.

'I think…we should give it a shot.' The eldest boy murmured. 'He doesn't want to hurt us, mate. But…that doesn't mean he'll leave us alone if we refuse him.' He sighed and pulled his brother in closer. 'We'll still be together. And he can teach us.'

'What will he teach us?'

'Uh, I don't know. But it won't hurt to find out.'

The younger boy pulled back just enough so he could look deep into his brother's eyes. 'You really think we should?'

The blonde gave a small smile and nodded. 'Don't worry, Brett. I'm gonna take care of you. You and me.' He stroked the dark locks, accidentally brushing the kiwi bird off his head.

The smaller boy nodded back. 'Alright. I trust you.'

They stayed close for many minutes, until a call from below brought them back to reality.

'I can't see you! Have you gone? Did you climb away? Boy! Are you there?'

Brett looked down again, scared. Alex gave him a reassuring smile and whispered 'C'mon, mate. Let's do this.'

Together they climbed down the tree, never a branch apart. By the time their feet touched the ground, the man waiting for them had wandered to a tree a few feet away, still looking upward for tree people.

Brett backed into the tree immediately after setting his eyes on the man. 'Alex…'

The elder brother silently took his hand. Giving it a brief squeeze, he slowly led him forward to meet his new father.

AN The characters of Alex (Australia) and Brett (New Zealand), although made up by my friend and I, are one of my favourite Hetalia pairings so I hope you guys like it, since I'll probably be adding more stories very shortly!


End file.
